


Five Senses

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Good End, I wrote this because I don't feel like there's enough fluff of these two bbys, M/M, Romance, domestic crap, renao - Freeform, so prepare for extreme fluff that's connected by a vague theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side-effect of Ren's new humanity is getting to experience an abundance of new sensations and emotions. Fortunately, he won't be alone in discovering them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taste

"Try this one, too," Aoba gestured to the banana slices that were drizzled in strawberry sauce, unable to mask his grin.

Ren was still chewing, his jaw stopping briefly when he noticed the dessert that Aoba indicated. Taking time to swallow the bite of cake he'd just tried, Ren moved his fork to the fruity dessert and stabbed into a slice covered with a generous amount of sauce. With no hesitation, he brought it to his lips and experimentally licked at the sauce before devouring it. Aoba watched him, cradling his chin in his hand, far too pleased with the goings-on to care about the furtive stares they were receiving from other cafe guests.

Ren had never eaten food before.

When Aoba had been visiting him in the hospital, he'd seen him eat food for the first time. The thought hadn't really struck him until the nurse left the two of them alone with a tray of food sitting on the swing-around table attached to Ren's hospital bed. Ren stared at the tray for several long, unmoving moments before he softly and uneasily asked Aoba how to go about ingesting food. The realization had been the single most shocking - and adorable - that Aoba had experienced since the initial shock of being reunited with Ren in the first place. How do you teach someone how to _eat_?

In the end, he really hadn't. He helped with the initial motions - securing the food with a utensil, bringing said utensil to your mouth, chewing properly, etc - but instinct had taken over and done the rest. Nourishment was one thing, but _taste_ was another thing entirely. Ren had never tasted anything before. When he'd eaten the hospital food, despite how bland and generic Aoba knew it was, Ren found it to be utterly indescribable. He was so blown away by his new sense of taste, Aoba knew he wanted to introduce Ren to a slew of new foods and flavors.

Although Granny's cooking was superb and Ren was never-endingly enthralled by her meals, Aoba had decided to have a very special outing with Ren when he was feeling well enough and spoil him with as many interesting new flavors as he could muster. He'd saved up money just for the occasion.

As Ren chewed the sauce-covered banana, his brows shot up behind his messy fringe and his eyes sparkled with familiar intrigue. Aoba tilted his head at his lover, smiling in amusement. "Is it good?" he asked.

Ren nodded, swallowing. "It was so sweet, but it didn't taste too… _Sugary_." Ren was still getting the hang of those kinds of terms. They'd had no meaning when he was Allmate, even though he knew that food could be referred to in many different ways. Aoba supposed it was like someone knowing the names of colors but not being able to see anything but grey.

"Better than the cake?"

"Hm… I can't decide. I feel like one of them can't be compared to the other in regular terms."

"Some things are like that. With so many different tastes, sometimes it's impossible to pick a favorite."

Ren regarded the small table piled with several desserts and treats, obviously trying to decide which one to try next. His expression suddenly softened and his eyes swept up to find Aoba's, the invisible dog ears Aoba sometimes imagined on him drooping.

"Aoba," he begins in his usual deep, soothing voice, "aren't you going to eat anything? I feel strange, having all of this food in front of me…"

Aoba chuckled. "I'll eat some of it, I promise. But I wanted you to be able to pick whatever you wanted first. I'm treating you, remember?"

Ren glances at the table again, still looking mildly conflicted. "Still…"

"I don't mind letting you at it. Don't feel weird about anything, just try whatever you want. Honestly, I like watching you try new things for the first time. It's important to me. It makes me feel like I'm experiencing things with you, if that makes sense." Aoba laughed through his nose, smiling apologetically. "Sorry if that sounds a little strange."

"Aoba…" Judging by Ren's expression, it didn't seem strange at all. Ren's brows slant in renewed determination, and he levels Aoba a stern glance. "If that's the case, is there anything here you have never tried before?"

Aoba blinked in surprise. "Eh?" Sluggishly realizing where Ren might be going with this, Aoba scanned the table in consideration. He had barely paid attention to what he'd ordered; he'd mostly let Ren decide on all of it by watching his reactions to the pictures on the menu.

His eyes finally fell on a small plate with a triangle-shaped pastry drizzled with what looked like chocolate sauce. He nibbled on his bottom lip in thought.

"I don't think I've ever tried… Whatever that is. I don't even know _what_ it is."

Ren almost looked like he'd just accepted a challenge of some kind. "Would you like to try it for the first time?"

Aoba glanced up at Ren with a small smile. "Ren, really, it's not-"

"I want to experience Aoba's first time trying this dessert," Ren reasoned seriously. The resolve in his voice caused Aoba's cheek to flush. Had his words really meant that much to Ren? Regardless, if it was important to Ren, he didn't feel up to arguing.

"I… Okay. I mean, I don't see why not?" Aoba laughed awkwardly and moved to pick up his fork; before he could, Ren had already leaned forward and cut into the pastry, offering a bite to Aoba. Immediately Aoba flushed a deeper shade of pink, drawing back in surprise. "Ren, what…?"

Ren's beautiful face flickered with uncertainty, and the unseen fluffy dog ears were drooping pathetically again. "Is something like this strange?"

Aoba glanced around them, relieved that no one was currently looking their way. He cleared his throat. "A little bit, I guess… In public…"

"I really want to do it, if it's alright," Ren said, a certain earnestness in his voice that made Aoba's embarrassment falter, if only by a little.

"Really, now…" Aoba squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers, sighing. "I suppose it can't be helped, then."

Careful not to jostle the table, Aoba leaned tentatively forward, opening his mouth. The action felt so awkward that he closed his eyes as Ren gently pushed the bite of dessert into Aoba's mouth, only serving to make the entire endeavor look more erotic than he'd intended.

Sitting back in his seat, Aoba couldn't help but pop an eye open to ensure that no one had watched the humiliating display. Thankfully, it didn't seem like anyone had. Relaxing a bit, Aoba looked back at Ren, only to feel doubly embarrassed; Ren was watching him carefully for a reaction. Aoba nearly coughed on his dessert, but managed to remind himself that he had been doing the exact same thing to Ren just moments ago. With this in mind, Aoba again relaxed himself and slowly started chewing.

His expression lit up. It was surprisingly good. The pastry was flaky but soft and still slightly warm; inside there appeared to be a sweet apple filling, creamy and incredibly complimentary to the overall taste.

"It's good," Aoba said, finding Ren's eyes again. "You have to try it, it's really good."

Ren seemed to be in no hurry to try the dessert. His lips were pulled into a tender smile that made Aoba's chest feel warm and fluttering.

"I understand what you meant. It's satisfying to be able to experience something for the first time with someone you love, even if it's just something like this," Ren said, and Aoba very nearly felt his heart do a back-flip in his chest.

"Ren…"

"Is there anything else you haven't ever tried before?" Ren asked. Aoba realized he may have started something without meaning to, although he couldn't say he was complaining.

Aoba smiled. "Lots of things. We have a lot of time to be able to see each other try all sorts of new things, huh? Since we'll always be together?"

Ren smiled back, nodding. "Yes."

Looking back at the desserts on the table, Aoba took a deep breath, letting it out as a happy sigh. "Since it's come to this, we'll take turns, okay? Pick something else you want to try, and I'll… I'll feed you too, if you want." he said, his face dusted pink yet again.

If it was for Ren, he didn't mind if it was a little embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first DMMD related drabble. I've been writing Free! for so long it actually feels weird to write about something else, heh.


	2. Touch

Ren almost always woke up before Aoba.

As an Allmate, this was rarely possible unless Aoba accidentally left him on all night, but even then, Ren could power himself down after a certain period of inactivity and usually did so when Aoba fell asleep. As he currently was, more often than not Ren was awake before his lover. This didn't bother him. In fact, there was nothing he liked better than waking up next to Aoba and getting to watch his sleeping form through half-lidded eyes.

This was one such morning. As Ren awoke, he immediately heard the steady sound of Aoba's breathing as he slept and turned his head to regard his lover. Aoba's head was nestled just next to Ren's shoulder, turned toward him on his side, his arm slung across Ren's chest. His lips were slightly parted to allow soft breaths, strands of blue hair laying delicately over his face. Stripes of daylight spilled from the window over the bed, bathing Aoba in dreamy luminescence. There was not a sight in nature that Ren considered more breathtaking than this one. He was forever grateful that he was able to see it nearly every day.

It wasn't as if he hadn't thought Aoba was beautiful when he'd been an Allmate, but everything had been so different back then. There was a separate sentiment to it now, a new and wonderful association. A new form of freedom.

Unable to stop himself, Ren raised a hand and gently swiped some of Aoba's hair away from his face, tucking it gingerly behind his ear.

Touching Aoba felt amazing.

He didn't just mean a certain kind of touching, either. Surely that was amazing all on its own, but the freedom to be able to do certain things - like brush Aoba's hair away from his face, for example - meant the world to Ren. With the body Sei had given him, he was able to touch Aoba in ways he had never dreamed possible. As an Allmate, 'touch' was something mechanical, something necessary because of programming and the most basic consideration for self-preservation. Being able to feel it when he runs into a wall, for instance. The sensation was dull, cold, and designed only to send signals to his higher programming. _A wall is there_. That's what touch meant for Ren prior to waking up in Sei's body.

He only felt warmth when Aoba held him, or lovingly pressed their foreheads together. Even then, it wasn't real. It was his deep-seeded love for Aoba, their unique connection which fed those sorts of illusions to his brain. Even in Rhyme, his body was comprised of data with the same lines of code. Pain was only a convenient reminder not to take too much damage. When Aoba had used Scrap on himself at Oval Tower, Ren's emotions had provided him most of the sensations he'd felt when he and Aoba made love. Even though he treasured that memory endlessly, it couldn't compare to making love to Aoba in a human body.

Ren had never imagined 'touch' could be so complex and satisfying. As he gazed at Aoba in bed next to him, he was overcome with the need to touch; admittedly, this was a common occurrence. Ren let his fingers tread slowly through a lock of Aoba's hair, his thumb sliding gently over the smooth, soft strands. Aoba's hair was always so unbelievably soft, it was hard to resist. Even though Aoba always insisted that the feeling in his hair had dulled to practically nothing, Ren was still as careful as he could be.

He released Aoba's hair and let it fall against the man's bare shoulder. Aoba's form gently rose and fell intermittently with soft breaths as Ren's fingertips gently made contact with his pale shoulder, Aoba's skin warm and inviting. Ren stroked his shoulder lovingly for a moment before trailing his fingers down the length of Aoba's arm. He swore if he concentrated enough, he could feel every pore, every muscle and bone, and although he knew it was a strange thing to focus on, it reminded him that he and Aoba were the same. They were alive, they were human, they were together. It was comforting, in an odd way.

As Ren reached Aoba's hand, he thoroughly explored each of Aoba's digits with his own, tracing circles over the back of his hand and his knuckles. Just as he'd begun to link his hand with Aoba's, he felt a slight shift against him and heard a soft sigh.

He glanced at Aoba just as the other's eyes fluttered open, followed by a yawn and a sleepy smile. "Good morning." Aoba said, words slightly slurred.

Ren smiled back. "Good morning, Aoba."

Feeling his hand in Ren's, Aoba's fingers curled, squeezing Ren's hand affectionately. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," Ren was quick to assure. "I just felt like touching you like this. I can't quite explain why."

Aoba's eyes fell closed and another sleepy smile pulled at his lips. "Well, I don't mind."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Ren asked, suddenly concerned.

It was a moment before Aoba responded; he was yawning again. "No, I don't think so. I think it was just time for me to wake up, maybe."

"I see. Do you work today?"

"Mm. Not for a couple more hours, though."

After that, the two of them lay in comfortable, warm silence, Aoba wiggling closer to Ren, keeping their hands entwined.

An undetermined amount of time passed as they both slipped in and out of sleep's twilight, until finally Aoba started to wake up a bit more. He let out a long sigh.

"I kinda wish I could just stay in bed all day," he said wistfully.

"If you're supposed to work today, that would be undesirable."

"I know, I know," Aoba answered with a sleepy laugh.

"...I understand the feeling, however," Ren amended. Aoba opened his eyes and looked at Ren's face with a sweet smile.

"I know." he repeated. Aoba slid his other arm out from under himself and slipped his fingers into Ren's hair, ruffling his soft locks. Ren shut his eyes, enjoying the sensation. "Fluffy puppy~" Aoba teased, something he still couldn't help but do on occasion.

"Aoba-"

"How does this feel when I pet you like this?" Aoba asked curiously. Ren felt somewhat surprised, considering how absorbed he'd been earlier while thinking about the sensation of touch. It was like Aoba was reading his mind, but he knew better. "Does it feel the same as when I used to pet you before?"

'Before' meant when Ren was in an Allmate body, of course, and Ren immediately shook his head. "No, it feels very different."

"Different good? Or different bad?"

"If I had to choose, I suppose it would be good."

"Gee thanks," Aoba laughed. He removed his hand from Ren's head and brought it to the side of his face, gently turning his head to face him. Ren followed his lead without question, and as he suspected, Aoba wiggled closer still and tenderly pressed their foreheads together. "And this?"

Ren closed his eyes again, smiling. "Good."

The next sensation Ren was met with was Aoba's soft mouth meeting his in a sweet, gentle kiss. "This?" Aoba breathed against his lips.

"Incomparable," Ren whispered back. Fighting back a blush, Aoba kissed him again. And again.

It would be a little longer before either of them found the willpower to get out of bed and start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write 500 drabbles of pointless Renao fluff you cannot stop me


	3. Smell

"Ren?"

Aoba stepped into the room, one hand balancing a tray carrying a bowl of steaming food and medicine, the other quietly closing the door behind him.

"...Aoba." Ren's voice was uncharacteristically soft and weak. Aoba carefully approached the bed, sitting down gently just next to Ren.

"Did I wake you?" Aoba asked, concerned. Ren shook his head slowly, but said nothing. Aoba set the tray he was carrying aside and placed a hand against Ren's forehead. Still very warm. "How are you feeling?"

It was a moment before Ren answered. "...Cold."

"Do you want another blanket?" Aoba asked dutifully. There were already three heavy blankets draped over the raven-haired man, but Aoba was chiefly concerned with making Ren as comfortable as possible through all of this.

Again, Ren shook his head. Reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table, Aoba glanced at the two pills on the tray.

"Granny wanted to make sure you took more medicine at 3. Do you think you can manage to take them, and swallow a little bit of food, too?"

Ren turned his head to look at Aoba, nodding. His gaze looked far away, and his pale face was rosy with fever. The sight made Aoba's heart tighten, although he knew it was ridiculous to be so worried.

At the same time, he couldn't help it. Ren had never been sick before. It was his first fever as a human; Aoba couldn't imagine how strange and scary it must be. When he'd first started feeling ill, Ren hadn't even known how to categorize what was happening to him. He described it as a 'malfunction' in the beginning, because all he'd ever known prior to living in a human body were hardware problems and computer errors. Aoba had to admit that as soon as Ren's condition worsened, he'd had a wild urge to collect his tools and begin maintenance. He'd always been able to fix Ren up himself, even if it meant buying old parts.

Aoba helped Ren to sit up, and Ren popped the pills and chased them with some water. Aoba placed the tray gently on Ren's lap.

"I made the rice porridge this time, since Granny's out. It's probably not as good as hers, but it should still help, I hope," Aoba admitted with a chuckle. Ren stared down into the bowl of warm food, and then up at Aoba. He looked noticeably confused.

"What's wrong?" Aoba asked worriedly.

Ren looked down at the bowl again, this time inching his face a bit closer to the steam coming off of the porridge in puffs. He sniffed at it curiously.

Aoba couldn't help but feel self conscious. "Is there... Something wrong with it? Did I screw it up?" he asked, disheartened. Ren immediately regarded him with an apologetic expression.

"It isn't that, it really isn't... I'm happy that you made this for me, I'm sure its just as good as Tae-san's..." he trailed off, brows knitted together.

Aoba's concern was growing by the minute. "So then...?"

After another long sniff, Ren glanced at Aoba with a regretful expression. "It doesn't appear to have a scent."

"Wha- Huh?" That hadn't been what he was expecting at all, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't relieved.

"The food I ate yesterday had a clear scent, and I could smell it cooking, as well. I've always been able to smell food when it's cooking, and I've been able to smell it when it was in front of me... This is the first dish I haven't been able to smell."

Aoba couldn't withhold a chuckle. "Ren, I think your sense of smell is gone, is all."

"My sense of smell?" Ren looked down at his lap, processing the words, and then looked back up at Aoba. "Is it a malfunction?"

"No, no," Aoba said, fondly touching Ren's face, "it's something that happens sometimes when you're sick. It just means your sinuses are all clogged up. When you're better, it will come back."

"My sinuses..." Ren's voice was low and pondering. Aoba made a mental note to go over some of the bits about human anatomy they may have glossed over before when Ren was feeling better.

"Usually when your sense of smell is gone, your sense of taste disappears too. So you might not be able to taste the food."

Ren stirred the porridge around with his spoon, looking crestfallen. "It would be a shame if I wasn't able to taste your cooking after you went to the trouble..."

"Trust me, that might not be a bad thing. I've never made it before, after all."

After Ren had eaten a few bites of the porridge, Aoba noticed the medicine having an effect on him. He was already becoming drowsy, and so when he had eaten his fill of the porridge, Aoba moved the tray and placed it on the floor. He felt Ren's forehead again, watching the man's ember eyes become heavy with fatigue.

"You should get some rest," Aoba suggested gently. "I'll be back up later to-"

Even though he hadn't yet moved a muscle, Ren grabbed the hand that was on his forehead, holding him firmly in place. His eyes were locked on Aoba's in an intensely earnest gaze.

"Stay with me a bit longer," he asked seriously, and Aoba felt his chest lurch uncomfortably. "Please."

Placing his other hand over Ren's, Aoba nodded. He had already realized how frightening this all must be for Ren. If Ren wanted him to stay, he would stay however long it took.

"I'll stay. Don't worry."

Ren let out a relieved breath, letting his eyes fall closed and his grip slacken. For several moments he was silent, breathing softly, and Aoba was just beginning to wonder if he had fallen asleep when suddenly Ren spoke.

"It feels strange," he said, his eyes opening minimally. "this sort of thing. I didn't realize that this is what sickness was."

"I imagine it's the kind of thing you can't really understand unless you go through it yourself," Aoba said with a chuckle. "But even though you didn't really understand until now, you were still always by my side whenever I was sick. You'd make me feel better just by curling up next to me and staying with me until I felt better." All of a sudden Aoba felt sick with himself for attempting to leave earlier. Although he knew the circumstance was vastly different, he now realized why Ren had been so quick to deter him from leaving his bedside.

Ren's lips pulled into a small smile. "I always thought it was interesting how Tae-san would see to you when you were ill. Soups and medicine and hot towels… I knew that humans were organic beings, of course, and that their maintenance was different from mine, but it still made me curious." He closed his eyes again, issuing a few coughs. He inhaled a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "I see now why it was so disorientating for you."

Aoba gently swept some dark hair away from Ren's face. "I'm sorry that you have to go through it. It must be horrible."

Ren shook his head. "No, I'm glad. It means I'm just like you. If you have to experience sickness, then I want to as well."

"Ren…"

The two of them dissolved into a comfortable silence. Aoba continued to hold Ren's hand, watching his face as he rested. Something about the entire situation was relentlessly yanking at Aoba's heart, and without meaning to, a sob tumbled from his lips.

Ren's eyes opened, and he turned his head to regard Aoba just as soon as he covered his mouth. "Aoba, are you alright?"

At Ren's words, Aoba felt the tears he'd been denying prick at his eyes, and he hastily wiped them away, averting his gaze. "I'm fine… I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Aoba..."

Taking a deep breath and trying his best to compose himself, Aoba let the breath out slowly. He glanced back at Ren with a sad smile. "I guess I'm feeling a little helpless right now," he admitted. "I know that it's totally normal to be sick, and you're going to get better really soon… I'm not worried about that… It's just…" he sighed again, his gaze falling to his knees. "I've always been able to fix you whenever anything was wrong. I'd know the _second_ an error popped up, and whether it was programming or hardware related, I'd fix you. I promised you that I would always fix you. So now, with the way things are, I can't help but feel useless."

Ren smiled gently. "You aren't useless at all. All I need is you by my side, and I'm positive I'll feel better in no time."

Aoba chuckled, wiping away another stray tear. "Is that really all I can do for you?"

"That's all I need," Ren assured.

Thinking it over, Aoba came to a sound decision and released Ren's hand. Before Ren could ask what he was doing, Aoba carefully climbed over Ren and curled up next to him, pulling the blankets up. He planted a soft kiss on Ren's neck, and draped an arm over his chest, holding him close.

"If that's all I can do, then I'm going to be by your side as much as possible until you feel better," Aoba promised softly. Ren's lips parted in surprise.

"Staying like this… What if you catch what I have? You might get sick as well…" he said in concern. Aoba smiled and nestled his head against Ren's chest.

"That's okay. It's part of being human. And if I get sick, you'll take care of me, won't you?" he asked.

Ren managed a weak laugh, his hand sliding over Aoba's. "Of course," he replied, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two senses left, Sight and Hearing. I have vague ideas for both but I'm not committed to any of them, so if anyone has any prompts for either of those senses, leave me a comment and I might do it, haha. BASICALLY JUST SEND ME IDEAS OKAY I NEED MORE FLUFF OF THESE TWO


	4. Hearing

"Ren, did you want anything before the fireworks start? One of those apples, maybe?" Aoba gestured to the brightly colored candy apples being sold among the hoards of other food stands lining the street.

"Are you getting something?" Ren inquired curiously.

"I might want one of those apples, I think," Aoba replied thoughtfully. Ren smiled.

"If you're having one, I think I'd like one too," Ren decided. Aoba flashed a bright smile.

"Stay right here, I'll go buy them." Without another word, Aoba started off purposefully in the direction of the apple stand. Ren couldn't help but watch him go. He'd never seen Aoba in a proper yukata before, and it was oddly appealing. Aoba wore his long hair back in a loose ponytail; Ren usually only saw Aoba tie his hair back when he was working on something tedious.

Ren glanced around, taking in the sounds and scenery of the festival. Surely he was happy to be here with Aoba, but being around so many people talking and laughing still felt a tad overwhelming. Bit by bit he was taming his discomfort in social situations, but it was a harrowing journey. Even now, being alone for a little over a minute was making his anxiety crawl.

"Are you okay, Ren?" Aoba's voice snapped Ren out of his distant thoughts, flooding him with relief. Ren managed a smile and a nod.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Aoba asked worriedly, extending a candy apple to Ren. He took it, admiring the colorful glaze coating. "Did I leave you alone for too long?"

"No, you came back very quickly." Ren assured.

"If it gets to be too much, make sure you tell me, okay?" Aoba insisted. "We can leave whenever you want."

"I promise."

.

.

.

As the festival-goers began congregating in the streets to see the fireworks, Aoba and Ren found a slightly less populated area closer to the river. Aoba was finishing off his apple when he glanced sidelong at Ren, who was staring at the calm, dark skies expectantly.

"Are you excited for the fireworks?" Aoba asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. Ren considered his question before answering.

"I believe so," he answered carefully. "I've seen fireworks before, but only as an Allmate."

"It might be really different from before," Aoba moved closer to Ren, resting his head on his shoulder. "What did you think of them back then?"

Again, Ren considered the question. "I don't remember thinking much of anything," he admitted. "I was happy that you brought me along. You seemed glad to see them, but that's all I really recall."

"Oh?" Aoba licked his apple's stick clean. What he said next was drowned out by the sound of the first firework whistling into the sky. Both Aoba and Ren turned their attention to the sky above the lake, watching the explosion of purple and red expand into a beautiful fire blossom. The beauty of it was completely lost on Ren; the ear-splitting sound of the explosion had taken him entirely off guard. Just as he felt he'd regained his senses, a second explosion tore through the air, and then a third. A fourth, a fifth. Before long, he couldn't keep up with the offensive sounds his ears were absorbing; as an automatic attempt to block it out, Ren clamped his hands over his ears, feeling faint.

He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder, and amidst the awful noise he thought he could hear Aoba's voice calling him. Disorientated and deaf, Ren felt his body mechanically navigating away from the source of the noise. He couldn't think. He was running as fast as his legs would carry him, the explosions still ringing in his sensitive ears.

When he could finally no longer hear the fireworks, Ren stopped, out of breath. As soon as his vision cleared, Ren looked around, unable to immediately identify where he was. Aoba was no where to be seen. Ren felt a surge of fear - how far had he run off? The fireworks were still raging far behind him... Perhaps if he could collect himself enough he could find his way back and -

" _REEEENN_!"

Ren's racing heart did a sudden back-flip, and he glanced behind him to see Aoba running toward him, desperately waving his hands. Ren felt a potent combination of embarrassment, fatigue and shame as Aoba caught up to him and stopped, bracing his hands on his knees as he swallowed mouthfuls of air.

"Ren… _haah_ … what… happened?" Aoba inhaled another enormous breath of air. "Are you… okay?"

"I…" Even Aoba's voice sounded as if it were being filtered through thick fabric; Ren realized that his ears were still enduring the effects of the ear-splitting explosions. "I'm sorry, Aoba. I shouldn't have run off like that…"

"I'm not worried about _that_!" Aoba explained hastily. He took a deep breath, standing up to regard Ren with an expression etched with worry. "I'm asking if you're alright! Your ears…" Aoba raised his hands and gently touched his fingertips to Ren's ears. Ren felt himself flush.

"You could tell…?"

"It was pretty obvious," Aoba replied with an apologetic smile. "Ren… I'm so, _so_ sorry… I should have thought more seriously about your first time hearing something so loud in a human body…"

Ren laid his hands over Aoba's, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I'm really sorry," Aoba countered adamantly. "I should have thought to bring you some earplugs, to help ease you into it."

"It's my own fault for not realizing how different my functions are now that I have this body," Ren said. "As an Allmate, it would have been easy to turn down my hearing volume in advance, or mute it completely. I never expected something like that could be so loud. It was like Oval Tower collapsing all over again, only louder."

"Do your ears hurt?" Aoba asked, lowering his hands and sliding them over Ren's chest. "Is there anything I can do?"

Ren smiled. "They're feeling better now. Though, I can still hear a strange sound even though I can tell we're surrounded by silence."

Aoba chuckled, relieved. "That's just your ears ringing."

"Ringing?" Ren repeated questioningly.

"Mm. I remember it used to happen a lot back when I played Rhyme. My memories of that time are still kind of foggy, but I definitely remember how _loud_ everything was. The music, the crowd… My ears would be ringing like crazy when I walked home."

Staring at the ground in contemplative silence, Ren finally nodded in understanding, his golden eyes sweeping up to find Aoba's. "I still want to apologize for running away. This was our first time watching fireworks together like this, and I really wanted to enjoy it. I feel like I've ruined the evening."

"We'll have plenty of opportunities to see fireworks together. We just have to _ease_ you into it, is all." Aoba laughed. "As for the evening… It's not ruined at all. Even though this kind of thing happened, I'm glad I got to be with you." As proof, he inched closer and pushed his head up invitingly, kissing Ren's mouth softly. He pulled away with a cheeky smile. "In fact, I have a great idea."

.

.

.

Aoba leaned his elbows on the railing, watching the last fireworks of the night burst into colorful shapes. Ren watched them with slightly parted lips, the marvelous display reflected clearly in his eyes.

"It's okay, right? The sound isn't bothering you?" Aoba asked, concerned.

Ren shook his head. "I can barely hear it all the way out here. Ah - But, are you sure we can be up here? I'm not sure this building allows people on their roof at this time of night."

Aoba waved his hand dismissively in the air. "Even if someone did find us up here, I don't think we look like vandals or anything, considering how we're dressed."

Ren laughed through his nose. "I suppose that's true."

The last firework of the night illuminated the area in orange-gold light and then promptly fizzled out, leaving the sky dark and peppered with residual puffs of smoke. Aoba moved closer to Ren, linking their arms together.

"Sorry we couldn't get up here a little more quickly." he said.

"It couldn't be helped." Ren replied with a smile. "Even so, the fireworks were beautiful. I'm glad I got to see them with you, Aoba."

"Next time, we'll bring earplugs." Aoba chuckled, nestling his face against Ren's arm. Ren laughed.

"Hopefully I won't need them by then," he replied, kissing the crown of Aoba's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop apologizing to each other so much guys, good lord. we get it, you're both adorable
> 
> Thank you to Rayine for this awesome prompt for "hearing". Only one sense left, "sight", so if anyone has a good idea for that sense, please leave it in the comments!! :)


End file.
